There's Always Me
by DemeterFluff
Summary: Cats Fic. Rum Tum Tugger is treating Etcetera worse than ever - can Tumblebrutus convince her to like him instead? Obviously Etcy/Tumble.
1. Default Chapter

There's Always Me

A sob drifted quietly past Tumblebrutus. Concerned he asked, "What's wrong?" after recognizing the voice of his friend, Etcetera.

"Tugger doesn't like me," she cried in return. "He told me so this morning." She turned to face her friend, and a tear rolled down her cheek. She sniffled a little and tried to smile.

"He's rude," Tumble muttered. "He should appreciate someone as kind as you much more than he does," he continued.

"You think I'm kind?" she asked, surprised. "Everyone thinks I'm a hyper-active little kit who's an airhead, or something to that nature. At least, they all treat me like I am." She smiled at him. No one ever seemed to notice what she was really like.

"I've never thought you were an airhead," Tumble told her. "I guess it's just that most people don't bother getting to know you. You know, a lot of people think the same thing about me, too."

Etcy was grateful to have someone to talk to who would understand what she was feeling, unlike almost everyone else in the Junkyard. Tumblebrutus was a great friend to have on her side, and she knew it.

She ran up to him and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Smiling happily, she thanked him for letting her know she wasn't alone.

"No prob, Etcy," he assured her. "I'm always glad to help out a friend, especially one as good as you." With that, he left, in search of his brother, Pouncival, to see what he was up to.

Etcy sighed. Perhaps he was right. Maybe Tugger wasn't a good idea. He never did treat her very well, even though she did numerous errands for him and was always kind to him.

So she made up her mind. She would have nothing to do with Tugger if she could avoid it. A good deal happier, she returned to the main part of the Junkyard and sought out her sisters. They were all gathered around Tugger, but she figured she could ignore him at least. After all, Demeter always managed to, so why couldn't she?

"Hey, Vicky, Jemima," she greeted the two of her sisters that were nearest to her. They turned to her and smiled.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Etcy," Jemima told her. "You seemed so depressed earlier."

"Well, thanks to Tumblebrutus, I'm not anymore," she informed her dark coloured sister.

By this time, Tugger was glaring angrily at her for having stolen some of his attention. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. Etcy merely ignored him, as she'd made up her mind to.

"I told you, I don't like you. You're annoying! Go away!" he spat at her angrily. Etcy turned to him, smiling innocently.

"And do I care what you want anymore?" she asked him sweetly, raising one of her eyebrows curiously.

"You will," Tugger hissed, and slapped her across the face. Etcy fell to the ground and Jemima screamed. Tumblebrutus, Pouncival and Alonzo appeared from behind the tire.

Jemima ran and hid behind her older brother, Alonzo, while crying, "Don't let him hurt or even touch me Lonzo!"

Tumblebrutus hissed warily at Tugger. "Why did you hit her, you monster?" he demanded.

"She's annoying..." Tugger began in protest.

"She still doesn't deserve to be treated like crap," Tumble interrupted. He helped Etcy up from the ground, and she clung to him, afraid of Tugger's sudden anger towards her.

Tugger looked at the ground, wondering what to say, for he knew what Tumble said was true.

"C'mon, Etcy, let's go," Tumble suggested. Etcy nodded, and the two cats exited the junkyard together, leaving Tugger behind them.


	2. Chapter Two

Etcetera followed Tumble and they ended up near the outskirts of the Jellicle Junkyard

Etcetera followed Tumble and they ended up near the outskirts of the Jellicle Junkyard. Etcy regarded Tumblebrutus. He didn't have to do what he had done for her. He stood up to every kitten's idol, the Rum Tum Tugger to save her from being hurt. He had been kind to her, unlike everyone else, and it moved her, deep down in her soul.

She stopped. "Tumble, we should stop before we get too far away." He then stopped too.

"At least we're decently far away from that scum," Tumble growled. Then he added quietly, "I can't believe he treated you like that. How could anyone - "

She put a slender finger up to his mouth to silence him. "Don't let it hang over you, Tumble. You did what you could, and I am extremely grateful to you." She paused, and took a deep breath. "Thanks to you, I realize that I shouldn't have let him be so mean to me. I need someone who will love me, and who will always want me with them... Someone like... like you."

"Someone like me?" Tumble asked, almost taken aback. He'd always had a crush on Etcetera, and now she realized it, and was willing to give up on Tugger and give him a chance? Could it be that it was actually happening? He blinked, but said nothing.

Etcetera purred. "When do you think we should go back?" she asked after a while. They had been staring at each other in silence for what seemed forever to them both.

Without a word, Tumble took her hand, and they proceeded back to the main part of the Junkyard together. Etcy noted that the tumult that had been earlier was now gone, as was Tugger. He had apparently left shortly after they had. After all, it was unlike Tugger to stick around after having his pride so sorely beaten.

Victoria approached her sister cautiously. "Are you alright, Etcy?" she asked.

"You think I would be hurt?" Etcy replied, "In fact, I think I've been enlightened by Tumble. I never really noticed that anyone cared at all about me, but now I realize that I was wasting my time going after Tugger, and only hurting myself by doing so."

Vicci hugged her sister. "I'm glad you finally saw what he was doing to you: he was hurting you." 

Tumblebrutus stepped back, unsure of what to do. Etcy pulled away from her sister and turned to him. Purring, she embraced him. "I love you, Tumblebrutus..." she whispered happily.


End file.
